


Debriefing in Tony's car

by MakikoIgami



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Bottom Tony, Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: People are usually surprised how agile Captain America is, despite the bulk of his muscles, his sheer height and weight.Likewise, people were usually not so surprised that Iron Man wasn't so agile on the ground and close combat. He usually excelled at air combat and elaborate and - admittedly - flashy maneuvers that took him out of the enemy's range.However, the roles were pretty reversed when it came to Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in the confines of a car.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I'm a little nervous, this is my first time posting something like this for this fandom. I've been caught up in a lot of Tony-feels lately, and this is set loosely somewhere before Civil War, obviously.
> 
> I wrote this on my phone, so no other formatting other than breaks, I hope it's not too bad. There's another piece in my Notes, but I'm not sure if I can finish it, because there are too many feelings involved.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one.

People are usually surprised how agile Captain America is, despite the bulk of his muscles, his sheer height and weight. These people usually include foes and former friends who decided it was a great idea to take on the Super Soldier in hand-to-hand combat.

Likewise, people were usually not so surprised that Iron Man wasn't so agile on the ground and close combat. He usually excelled at air combat and elaborate and - admittedly - flashy maneuvers that took him out of the enemy's range.

However, the roles were pretty reversed when it came to Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in the confines of a car. Here, Tony was more agile, faster and eager to get his hands all over the bulk of Cap's incredible bulk. Heh, that was almost a play on words with the Hulk.

Snickering to himself, it made him lose the delicious taste of Steve's lips, his tongue as the larger man pulled away just to regard him with hooded eyes, pupils blown so wide that the blue in his eyes was hardly visible anymore.

"What's so funny?" A very out of breath superhuman being said, all thanks to Tony being all over his lips, kissing the deer life out of him as if he could steal some of his youth like one of those evil Disney witches.

"Not much," Tony snorted, tilting his head the other way. "I just thought that it was funny how I've been in your lap for long enough that your dick is threatening to break your fly, and here we still are, clothed and dry/humping like teenagers."

Steve snorted, gracing Tony with a soft chuckle that was to die for. "You're right, that IS pretty funny. Get out of these slacks," the bastard commanded as if he wasn't just as turned on as Tony was.

"Only if you free that super dick of yours and get the lube from the compartment to your left, sir, Cap, sir," Tony gave back with a smirk, grinning as he slid back from his secret boyfriend's lap to fumble with the button and zipper of his pants, doing his best to step out of them in the very narrow passenger seat of an Audi R8.

Tony made a memo to himself to upgrade his car to something more spontaneous-sex-with-Captain-America friendly, but not before he managed to free enough of his backside to get to the fun bits of this endeavor.

One of the nicer things about Steve Rogers was that once you had pressed the right buttons on him, there was nothing that could stop him. Even if car sex in one of SHIELD's garages was probably not the brightest idea either of them had had. And Tony was a master of stupid ideas. But Steve obviously wanted this maybe even just a little bit more than Tony himself, his cock glistening with precum and lube, his right hand also looking quite slick.

"Impatient?" Tony grinned as he straddled the other's thick thighs again, grunting as his knee hit the shell of the seat.

"No, what makes you think that?" Steve gave back, ever the sass master that Tony absolutely adored. It wasn't seldom that they had a sass-off and it usually ended like this.

"Dunno. Ah! Maybe the fact that you just pushed two fingers inside?" Tony gasped, his own arousal twitching in anticipation. That traitor.

"You can handle it," Steve replied, quickly working his fingers in the other. It was a statement, but to Tony, it was a question, the opening for him to tell Steve to slow down, be careful as if the bastard wasn't ever.

Challenge accepted though. Tony rocked back against the fingers inside of him, grunting when perfect fingers found and brushed against his sweet spot in the most perfectly teasing way.

"Sure I can," Tony shot back with a smirk, "but I wonder: why bother with fingers if you're gonna spear me like that? Could've sped this up even more."

"Shut up," Steve growled and pushed a third finger inside.

Maybe he was right, preparation was the key and while Tony was more of a head-on guy, he had grown enough to admit that preparation was a good thing sometimes.

For a few minutes, Steve struggled against his own impatience, fought off Tony attempts to rile him up even more and get this on before he was properly stretched and lubed up. But no matter what Tony tried, he just wouldn't stop and get it on with his dick, no, safety first.

For a moment, Tony considered begging, because no matter his pride, Tony Stark was pretty good at begging when it was the easiest way for him to get something. He could still fuck the other over once had what he wanted afterwards.

But Steve saved them both their dignity by pulling out his fingers just before Tony could get any further than taking a breath for a very whiny "Ste~ve!"

"Come here," he growled and Tony all-too-happily complied, shifting and twisting his body until he could feel the tip of Steve's dick at his hole. Since patience had never been one of his virtues, Tony seized the moment and sank down the moment he felt he had a good angle.

"Tony! Oh my... Oh BOY," Steve groaned and threw his head back, exposing his long and very attractive neck that Tony started to mark up just a moment later, even as he continued to sink down all the way on Captain America's impressive manhood.

He would be lying if he said that he wasn't extremely smug that he was one of the very, very few to have ever been presented with that opportunity. And he took pride in the fact that he could take it all in without pulling a face or feel discomfort in any way, although he probably had to admit that this was more due to Steve's preparation than his own body's flexibility.

"Tony, slow down, I don't think-"

"Yes, you think and no, I won't because I can," Tony smirked, just to gasp when he could feel the fabric of Steve's pants on his ass. He had reached the end and was rewarded with the feeling of being deliciously full with Captain America.

"You should see someone about this," Steve panted, prompting Tony to give him a puzzled look.

"You get off on the fact that you're fucking your childhood idol, that can't be healthy."

After a moment of stunned silence, Tony broke out into laughter before he smirked down at his childhood hero turned secret boyfriend.

"Well, it helps me to to stop putting you on some kind of unreachable pedestal," he smirked, rolling his hips slowly to earn himself a guttural groan. "You're pretty normal right now. I like that."

"I get it, I get it. You prefer Steve over Cap, but you 'have too much fun fu... Fucking with the image of the star-spangled man in the history books.'"

"Exactly," Tony smiled, leaning down to reward Steve with a kiss. "And be careful with that language. Would you kiss your mom with a mouth like that? Who knows what else you do with that filthy mouth of yours-"

He didn't get any further, instead, there was a strong and large hand on the back of his neck, hold him down to turn Tony's teasing kiss into something much more heated, much more real.

That was another aspect that Tony Stark loved about Steve Rogers: his endless pragmatism. Steve Rogers didn't fuck around, he got things done and, let's be real here, was a value that Tony cherished more than anything in anybody.

"You talk too much," Steve said quietly after he had left Tony appropriately breathless with that kiss. "Move more instead. ...Please."

Luckily, Tony didn't have to be told twice. He rolled his hips and Steve's large hands flew to his hips, guiding his moves so that they both would get the best out of it.

Tony told himself that it was just to keep them from moaning too loudly that he continued to kiss Steve until they both had to break away to gasp for air. Which was - in Tony's book - quite the achievement, because here was the enhanced human being, the super soldier, out of breath from kissing someone, who needed high-tech to stop himself from dying on the spot.

Luckily, they both seemed to be willing to bring this to a quick end.

"Tony, I'm... Shit, I'm close."

"Language, Cap, but yeah, likewise. Could you just... A little to the left? Oh... Oh fuck. Fuck!"

Tony's arms wrapped around Steve's neck, holding him close as he thrusted his hips harder, more, more friction, yes, that spot, and then, stars everywhere.

"Oh my fucking god!"

"Tony!" Steve grunted and Tony could feel him just as well, hot cum shooting into him. Heh, super soldiers from the Super Soldier.

He hung boneless on Steve's broad shoulders, simply enjoying the aftermath, the moment of bliss and comfortable warmth until everything turned icky and sticky and just ew.

"Hey," Tony decided to start the discussion that would definitely ruin the mood. "Do you think that the super serum enabled your little soldiers to impregnate another man."

However, Steve being Steve, wonderful Steve who also put up with his weirdest moments and stupidest thoughts, just laughed and said, "my, Tony, I thought you didn't want kids and turn them into mini yous like your dad did."

"Low blow, Rogers. Don't you talk about another man while your cock is still inside of me, much less even my old man. Geez! I get you never dated much, but even you should know-"

He was silenced by a kiss and he just knew that Steve was grinning smugly when his torrent of words stopped.

"Not fair, Cap, you're playing dirty."

"I'm not. It's just the most effective method to make you shut up," Steve said and kissed him again, slow, languid and if Tony hadn't been sitting then already and feeling like jelly all over, he would definitely have weak knees from THAT kiss.

"Man, when did you learn to kiss like that, that's really not fair."

"I have a good teacher," Steve smirked, looking at Tony as if he was just the best being on Earth. Or at least in this car. Which was probably about the same, at least if you asked Tony about his opinion on that.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, old man," Tony snorted, slowly pushing himself up so that they could clean up somewhat. He grunted when he was suddenly empty again, Steve's seed following gravity. Tony sighed, another spot that Happy would curse about how much it cost to get cleaned. If he ran a DNA check he'd be so surprised though.

"That's not flattery and you know it," Steve said, handing Tony a handkerchief that he obviously carried around all the time, like old people usually do. Totally disregarding the fact that he couldn't catch a cold whatsoever, a fact that everyone was pretty envious about.

"THAT, right there though, that is flattery," Tony smirked and somehow managed to get his pants back on without having to step out of the car. After he had wiped his assistant with Rogers' handkerchief of course.

"A little bit, maybe. You like it when someone strokes your ego."

"Not just my ego, if you know what I mean," Tony smirked, balling up that ruined handkerchief. "Do you want this back? I can wash it or, just keep it, like in those old romantic movies that you like so much."

"I haven't seen you complain about actually watching them, so I'm just going to assume that you'll add it to your little collection," Steve smirked, having himself fixed into his pants again.

"Haha, wait, you know about this?"

"I do and I don't mind. I'm sure that you stole half of these things from Howard though," Steve chuckled as Tony fell into the driver's seat.

"Who told you? Pepper? Romanoff? I bet it was Romanoff, she always knows these things."

One touch of his finger and the engine roared to life, making any kind of conversation pretty useless.

"Coulsen, actually. Told me your collection was bigger than his, but that you didn't like talking about it."

"Son-of-a-bitch," Tony cursed under his breath, earning himself a snort from Steve as they made their way out of the garage. "Where do you wanna go now? Dinner, a movie?"

"Don't these usually come before what we just did? And since when did you like to date out in the open with me? I thought we wanted to keep this a secret?"

"Yeah, but we're also friends, right? Friends go see movies and go out for dinner sometimes..."

"Mhm, but usually not... Not like this."

Tony glanced over to the pink that dusted the Super Soldier's cheeks and snorted. What do you mean? With your cum still partially in my ass? Your... Your shirt having a nice stain of my cum on it? You're right, we gotta go back and get ourselves changed first, what was I thinking?"

Steve chuckled, turning to look outside at the houses passing by, sighing wistfully. "How does pizza and Netflix sound? Sitting on that home theater couch sounds better than sharing the room with strangers."

"You're going to get shy on your old days, Cap?"

"No, I just... I kinda want you to myself tonight."

Now it was Tony's turn to blush and he gripped the steering wheel a little tighter to get the increase of his heart rate back under control.

"Wow. Killer move. Literally, I almost had a cardiac arrest. You are NOT allowed to say these things while I'm driving or you're gonna get us both killed."

"Duly noted."

"Is that a grin?"

Steve chuckled again and Tony drank in that sound. Seriously. He loved that sound, that little laugh right in the depth of Steve's chest, that was just for him, when he made a really funny or just mildly stupid joke.

Later that night, when there was only one slice of that extra large pizza with extra topping left and Steve had curled up on his side of the couch with his head on Tony's thigh while they were watching stupid movies from the 80s, Tony reflected on what his life had become with being the secret boyfriend of Captain America. It was nice, it was good and he really, really loved it.

Nothing could ever take this from him.


End file.
